


selfie gone wrong

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C you’re scowling in this picture. Max isn’t C scowling?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfie gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentai/gifts).



> “C you’re scowling in this picture. Max isn’t C scowling?” Rachel thrust the picture in front of Max who graciously took it. She held it close and squinted as if she were studying it hard.

After what seemed like forever Max finally answered with a simple nod followed by a burst of laughter.

Chloe scowled (ironically) and snatched the picture from Max. “I am not scowling. It’s a smirk. Haven’t the two of you ever heard of a smirk?”

“That’s a scowl, C,” Rachel insisted.

Max nodded again. “Chloe you might’ve been going for a smirk but it looks like you are scowling pretty deeply at the camera.”

“Amber and Caulfield go fuck yourselves.”

Rachel threw an arm around Chloe and pressed her lips against her cheek. “Chloe we’re just teasing you. You know Max and I both love you and you’re scowling face.”

“Fine call it a scowling face all you want but I still say I’m smirking.”

Chloe was sitting on her bed pouting but Rachel knew that Chloe didn’t take it as seriously as she appeared to. It was all in jest and Chloe was one who loved to tease and make practical jokes. If anything, she pushed Rachel and Max towards it as well as influenced them.

“Let’s take another one,” Chloe muttered. “Then I can prove to you two that I do not scowl when I fucking take pictures!”

Rachel and Max got comfortable on the bed beside Chloe who was fiddling with the camera. “Say when, Chloe.”

“Say ‘Chloe is awesome’.”

The camera on the phone flashed and for a second Chloe seemed confident that nothing had gone wrong. Then Chloe actually looked at the picture that was taken.

It looked exactly like the previous one.

“God damn it!” Chloe snapped.

Rachel and Max looked at each other for a second before they both started laughing.


End file.
